


Sick of losing Soulmates

by Lonelylittlepone



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cubby!Nerd!Josh, Cuties, Depressed josh, Friendship/Love, Gay, I'll add more as I go, LGBTQ, M/M, Multi, Self Harm, Violence, mentions of beating, nice guy tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylittlepone/pseuds/Lonelylittlepone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Dun was a nice kid with a nearly flawless record who had never taken a hit in his life. Then the Joseph family moved in across the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Move ins

**Author's Note:**

> Wow its been a while  
> Guess whos back bitches  
> With a new story!!!1!!

Josh Dun was what you would call the good boy. He never got in trouble and on the off chance he did, it was always one of his friends ideas. Then again, Josh didn’t have many friends, and the ones he did have rarely went outside anymore. So he drifted around his neighborhood the summer before his sophomore year, trying to avoid conflict when ever he could.

Well, that is until the Josephs moved in across the street. Zach Joseph was the middle child, and played football for the school. That’s all Josh knew about him. He knew nothing of the oldest, he thinks his name was Tim, or Ty, something like that. Josh knows there's two more children but he’s never seen them walking around. Josh watched, but didn’t intervene as the youngest boy finally emerged from the house to play catch with Zack. He got bored watching them, so eventually he just pulled out his old gameboy. Before he knew it Zack Joseph stood at his feet, towering over him.

He grabbed the game boy from Josh’s hands and stared at it for a second. The cutesy music coming from it and the purple color made Zack chuckle. Josh stood, not being nearly as tall as the other boy. He tried to reach for the gameboy but Zack tossed it behind himself before grabbing Josh’s collar. 

“Hey. You’ve been out here every day watchin’ me. What gives?” Zack said, his voice much deeper than Josh originally thought.

“Um, nothing. I just don’t meet new people a lot and I thought I could make some friends?” Josh said quietly. He was a sheltered kid, so he thought everyone's mom said ‘Make some friends!’ as they pushed them out of the house.

Zack laughed, dropping Josh. “Friends? How old are you pretty boy? 5?” He asked, punching Josh in the stomach. 

Zack didn’t stop there. He hit Josh in the face a few times, knocked him down, pulled his hair. He was just about to bend Josh’s arm to the point of braking before a booming voice was heard from the doorway.

“Zack! What in the world are you doing?!” The woman called. It must’ve been his mother, since Zack dropped Josh immediately. 

Josh struggled to his feet, a tooth missing, calves and knees badly scraped and bruised. His face looked like a war zone. A large cut went from the top of his cheek to his chin, and his eye had started to turn purple like his hair. He was covered in scrapes, bumps, bruises. He’d never been in that much pain. The oldest boy pushed past his mom and ran to Josh and Zack, shoving Zack out of the way and glaring at him. He stared at Josh, worry in his eyes. 

“Zack, what the fuck?” The boy whispered to his brother, turning to him. “You know the kids here haven’t learned to screw around like us. Go inside, now.” 

Zack trudged back into his house with his mother screaming at him. The oldest boy turned his head back to Josh, looking him over again and signing. “What’s your name kid?”

“J.. Josh.” Josh said through his bruised and busted lip. “Josh Dun.”

“Nice. I’m Tyler Joseph. Where’s your house?” Tyler asked, cracking a small smile.

Josh pointed to the smaller, brownish house that his family lived in. Only his mom was home right now. Tyler nodded, taking Josh’s hand and leading him to Josh’s own front door. Tyler knocked, hand still intertwined with Josh’s. When his mother came to the door Tyler started talking before she could say a word. 

“Hello ma'am, my name is Tyler. My family moved in a week or so ago and my younger brother just now met your son. Apparently he lost his mind and did a number on your kid, which I deeply apologize for. I would of brought said brother to apologize for himself but I must do that later, because your son needs help now.” And with that, Tyler handed Josh over to his mom, who promptly went into overprotective mode and called an ambulance on impulse.

While his mom freaked out and tried to get ahold of Josh’s father, Josh sat in the living room feeling incredibly dizzy and tired. He noticed Tyler had handed him something before he let go of his hand. He balled his fist and looked at the scrap of paper with Tyler’s number written on it in purple pen. He shoved it in his pocket and smiled a little, before his concussion made itself fully apparent. He threw up on himself and passed out on the couch before the ambulance even arrived.


	2. Press my lips on your back like they could take away its pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh gets what he wanted sooner than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres a emma blackery joke in there just look for it  
> Also here take this  
> Im t r a s h  
> Also i think im a josh abuser im sorry

It had been about a week since then. Josh was let out of the hospital after only a day. A sprained wrist and the concussion were really the only things that got to him. The stupid cast made it hard to do anything. And the headaches made it hard to text Tyler.He was back out on his street trying to play his game boy with the clunky pink cast when he saw Tyler walking toward him. 

“Hey kid. Mind if i sit with you?” He asked. Tyler sounded tired. Josh didn’t know what to make of that. 

“Uh… Sure.” Josh moved his Rolling Stones backpack out of the way, letting Tyler sit next to him on the cirb.

“You like the Rolling Stones?” Tyler asked, raising a eyebrow.

Josh nodded, pushing his lilac hair out of his face. “Mhm. Not as much as I used to though. I’m like, really into old stuff. The Beatles mostly.”

“Aw, sick! I love the Beatles!” Tyler said with a smile.

Josh chuckled. “Oh, that's really cool!” 

Tyler nodded. “I can even play here comes the sun on my ukulele!”

Josh was stunned for a moment. He set down his game boy. “Wait… Ukulele? You can play the ukulele?”

“Yeah! I’ve been teaching myself. There's nothing more punk rock than a ukulele.” Tyler said.

Josh giggled quietly. “Obviously.”

Tyler laughed a little bit. “Hey… Y’know, my friend from upstate is throwing this big end of summer bonfire thing. I’d rather not take my brother so… You wanna come with me Jish?”

Josh smiled at the nickname. “I’ll come, but on one condition.”

The brown haired boy raised an eyebrow. “And what might that be?”

“You bring that ukulele of yours and play in front of the fire.” Josh beamed, showing his teeth in his smile. His braces and their purple covers went on full display.

Tyler chuckled. “Heh, alright Jish. You got yourself a deal.”

They shook on it, and spent the rest of the day talking. Turns out they had a lot of similar interests. Including a intense passion for music. Josh however, being the accident prone person he is, accidently dropped a bombshell on his new companion.

“Well, I’d love to pursue drums as my career, but I’m already gay, and that's enough of a disappointment to my family.” He said, immediately covering his mouth.

Tyler turned to him. He didn’t loom mad, he just looked confused. “You’re gay?”

Josh’s face was bright red. “Well… Uh, well, um.. No. Well, yes. Kinda. Maybe. Yeah. Yeah, I’m gay.” He finally managed to stutter out.

Tyler chuckled, patting him on the back. “Easy kid. I’m not gonna attack you. I’m in the same boat actually. I’m bi.”

Josh’s frown faded quickly, the corners of his mouth turned upward into a cheeky grin. “Really?”

Tyler nodded, putting an arm around Josh’s shoulder. “Mhm. And don’t worry. You do what makes you happy. As long as it does your family should support you.”

“Thanks, Ty.” Josh said. 

..

Josh and Tyler spent the rest of the week talking non-stop. If not on the cirb, then on the phone, or in Tyler’s bedroom. By the time friday and the bonfire came around, they had become best friends. Tyler picked Josh up pretty early, knowing the drive would be long. Josh got in the car pretty quick, his rolling stones backpack with him. And a new bruise on his cheek.

Tyler didn’t really notice till they were on the highway. He damn near pulled over. He sent a sideways look to Josh. “Um… Josh, what happened?” 

Josh looked up, confused. The bruise was even more clear when he was turned toward Tyler. “Huh? Oh, uh.. My dad threw his beer bottle at me. Nothing serious. Shouldn’t of been in his room.”

Tyler was stunned. “What? He threw a beer bottle at you?! When??”

“Last night. Remember how long it took me to ‘get a snack’?”

Tyler’s eyes were wide. “Holy shit… I’m so sorry dude. That’s never gonna happen again.”

Josh raised aN eyebrow. “Uh.. How do you know?”

“Because. From henceforth I will protect you like I would protect someone I love. I am your personal body guard. You feel unsafe in any way and just text me.” Tyler proclaimed.

“Ty, you don’t-”

“It’s ok Josh. Really,” He turned to Josh as they stopped at a red light. “it would be a honor.”

Josh smiled a bit, cheeks turning red. The rest of the drive was pretty normal, nothing outstanding in conversation. The party was a bust too. Tyler said it was the lamest one that friend of his had ever thrown, so him and Josh left early and went to a random park they had found. They sat on a bench talking, Tyler tuning his ukulele.

“Sorry I couldn’t fulfil my promise.” Tyler said quietly.

“It’s no problem. It’s still worth just hanging out with you.” Josh replied, stretching.

“Heh, thanks bro. I like hanging out with you too.” Tyler said.

Josh sighed a bit, running a hair through his hair. That ‘bro’ wasn’t exactly what he wanted. But he just decided to shut up and take was he could get. He didn’t want to mess this one up. Tyler started to strum, playing a few warm up songs. Josh stopped, getting an idea.

“Hey… Ty, y’know what would really kick ass?” He tried his best to use swear words like Tyler now.

“Pfft, what would it be Josh?” Tyler asked.

“We drive to the next town over. There's a massive hill that my friend’s mom used to drive us to. We can sit on the hood of the car and listen to your ukulele.” Josh smiled at his idea, showing his enamel nashers again.

Tyler stood. “I like the way you think Josh. C’mon.” He held his hand out to Josh. Josh hesitated, but took it with his non-casted hand. Tyler pulled him up as they walked to the car. 

Driving there should’ve been a breeze, but Josh ended up freaking out around nightfall. He’d never been out so late and so far from home. He tried to control himself. He pulled his knees to his chest and took deep breaths, regretting not taking his anxiety medicine that morning. Tyler glanced at him.

“Hey Jish, what’s wrong?” He asks kindly.

“C.. Can we stop s.. Somewhere?” Josh asked quietly. 

They pulled into a old parking lot in front of abandoned mall. Josh got out and took more deep breaths, shaking as he stood by the car. Tyler got out, going to his side and rubbing his back. Josh calmed a little, just enough to talk.

“Hey, Hey, Jish, you ok?” Tyler asked, concern in his voice.

Josh nodded. “Y.. Yeah.. Nervous..”

“What’s there to be nervous about?” Tyler said. “We’re just gonna hang out for a while. S’all.”

Josh looked at him. “No.. I.. I don’t know.”

Tyler raised an eyebrow. “Huh? C’mon, you can tell me.”

“I… I feel like I need to go home. Or do something. I dunno. Something feels weird.” Josh said softly.

“Do something…?” Tyler pondered. He got a idea. “Here, I’ll do this for you.”

He took Josh’s cheeks in his hands. He stared down at the brown eyed beauty, who seemed to be full with wonder as his cheeks flushed. He seemed to get the hint.

He leaned up, gently giving Tyler a kiss.


	3. I'd rather die on the day I give you a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly fluff this chapter

Tyler was quick with the kiss. He didn’t want to overwhelm Josh. Josh appreciated that, since as soon as he pulled away he started laughing. Tyler raised an eyebrow.

“Uh… Jish, it’s kinda nerve wracking for the guy you like to pull away laughing from a kiss.” Tyler said, chuckling nervously.

Josh tried to collect himself. “S.. Sorry, sorry, J.. Just really nervous and, well, I didn’t think you would do that and I thought I was out of line..”

Tyler smiled at the shorter boy, taking his non-casted hand. He kissed him again, a little more sweetly this time. Josh was stunned, but melted when Tyler wrapped his free arm around his waist. Josh put his half hand, half cast on Tyler’s cheek. 

Tyler once again pulled away, keeping Josh close to him. “So… Still nervous?”

“A little. But if you keep doin’ that I think I’ll manage.” Josh replied, kissing Tyler’s chin.

“Such a cute boy, Jish.” Tyler cooed, kissing Josh’s head.

“So… D.. Does this mean we’re like…” Josh questioned, looking up at the dark haired boy.

“Hmm… What do you think Jishwa? Would you give me the great pleasure of calling you my boyfriend?” Tyler asked, smiling down at his companion.

Josh nodded happily. “I’d love too. On the condition I can call you mine as well.”

Tyler nodded. “Of course, babe.”

And with that, Josh leaned up and kissed Tyler again. They drove back home and Josh made up a stupidly fake excuse to his mom about why he was spending the night with Tyler. They spent the night talking and cuddling on Tyler's bed. It was the happiest Josh had been in a long time.

But the next day was completely opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!!!1!  
> The relationship beginss  
> Also don't get to excited bc something is gonna happen soon >:3c


	4. Crazy Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh runs into more trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the chapter title isn't lyrics bc im gonna change the title!!! I don't think the song fits anymore :/

Josh woke up in Tyler’s arms. He squinted at the soft light coming in from the window, the ohio sun just starting to rise. He smiled at the warmth Tyler generated, nuzzling closer and trying his best to fall asleep again. However, Tyler stirred awake before Josh was able to.

“Mh..” Tyler mumbled. “J.. Jish?”

Josh opened his eyes again, smiling a bit. “Good morning Ty.”

Tyler smiled. “Good morning lovely.”

They spent a hour just sitting as close as they could, cuddling and whispering sweet nothings to each other. However Josh’s mom wanted him to come home, saying it was urgent, but apparently only urgent enough for a text. Josh reluctantly said goodbye to Tyler and went back across the street to his own house. As soon as he walked in a beer bottle was thrown at the wall right next to his head.

Josh realized why his mom wanted him home. He always protected her from their father. By the looks of it he was home again, and drunk as usual. Josh ran up the stairs, seeing his sister cornered and his father towering over her. He jumped onto his dad’s back, pulling him back as his sister ran into her room, locking the door. Josh was elbowed off of his dad immediately after. The much taller, but skinnier man loomed over Josh who had landed hard on the wood floor. The wind was knocked out of him, but Josh scrambled to sit up as soon as his dad turned around. 

“Dad, please, don’t do this again.” Josh pleaded.

It was too late. His dad picked him up, slamming him on the wall. Josh’s head slammed against the drywall so hard that a hole was made. After that his dad pulled him back, and threw him down the stairs. Josh wasn’t out yet. He struggled to stand up, but the pain in his head was to much. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Tyler, only managing to send the word ‘Help’ before his dad kicked the phone from his hand.

“Who the hell do you think you are, boy?” His dad spat out, fists clenched.

Josh huffed, spitting out a bit of blood onto the floor. He struggled to his feet, standing in front of his father and puffing out his chest. “I.. I am p.. Protecting my f.. Family. I.. If that’s w.. Wrong..” He raised a fist. “I don’t want to.. To be right.” 

He threw a punch, hitting his dad in the chest. It made him lose his breath for a moment, but Josh realized that was a horrible attempt all too late. His dad grabbed his shirt collar and shook him before punching him square in the jaw. He dropped Josh quickly, kicking him in the chest, then the stomach. Before he could kick Josh again Tyler rushed into the house. Josh thanked himself for not locking the door like he normally would. Tyler immediately pulled out his phone and called the police. 

He stormed over to Josh’s father, who was to dumfounded to move. Tyler punched him, then kicked him between the legs. When Josh’s dad collapsed Tyler tied his wrists together with the handkerchief he kept in his pocket. Once he was sure he wasn’t going anywhere, Tyler turned his attention to Josh.

“Oh my god, Josh, are you ok??” Tyler asked. “Well, clearly you're not, but how do you feel?”

Josh wasn’t able to speak clearly. Tyler managed to help him sit up and lean on the wall. He sat next to Josh and held his hand, gently whispering to him and soothing him while the cops and an ambulance came. By that time Josh’s mom and sister had come out of their rooms to help Tyler clean Josh up a bit. A cop came in, followed by three others. Josh’s mom explained the situation while EMT’s came in to put the now unconcise Josh onto a stretcher. Tyler looked at Josh’s sister.

“D.. Do you guy’s wanna ride with him..?” He asked.

She shook her head. “Me and Mom will catch up. You go with Josh.” She said quietly.

Tyler nodded, starting to walk off. Josh’s sister grabbed his arm quickly before he got too far. 

“Make sure they take care of him. Ok?” She asked, tears building in her eyes.

Tyler gave a small grunt, nodding again. “I will, don’t worry. Stay safe in the meantime.” 

After that, she let go. Tyler rushed to the ambulance, sitting in the back with Josh and the two EMT’s. The ride would take a while, considering they lived in a suburb far from a hospital. Tyler held Josh’s hand, after asking the EMTs if that was ok about five times. When they finally got to the hospital Josh was wheeled to a room to have his wounds treated. 

...

Tyler was allowed to follow after a short while, since Josh had woken up before they could get stitched where they were needed. Tyler walked into the room, eyes darting around. He saw Josh, who was now sitting up and banaged for the most part. Tyler ran to his side, and Josh threw his arms around him the best he was able too. He hesitated a bit but Tyler hugged Josh back, kissing his head gently. 

Tyler kept close, holding Josh’s hand as they stitched the gash in the back of his head, and the one on his leg. Once the doctor cleared out Tyler stood again, leaning over Josh. Josh smiled weakly, kissing Tyler shyly.

Josh was happy again, and he would stay that way as long as Tyler was at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I was a Josh abuser  
> Im sorry  
> It hurts me to put him through this stuff   
> Also i used the words dad and father too much in this chapter im sorry


	5. A dumb screenshot of youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh loses what he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha im so sorry  
> Two chapters but both of them are sad as fuck (:

Josh’s injuries had healed, and his father was put in jail. School had started again, and him and Tyler had sort of grown apart. One of Josh’s friends, Jenna, had started to get close to Tyler. They spent more time together now. And though Josh was Tyler’s boyfriend, he felt cast aside. It wasn’t till three a.m. On a saturday in the middle of november, his and Tyler’s three month anniversary when it all came crumbling down.

They were on skype, talking through stuff. Josh couldn’t hold it back anymore. He clenched his teeth, his hands, and curled his toes. He spoke softly, voice cracking. “Do you not like me?” 

Tyler’s face saddened on the laggy skype feed. “Huh?”

“Do you not like me. You hang out with Jenna more than you do me. I’m starting to think you don’t like me anymore, Tyler.” Josh said, keeping his face down and letting tears fall down his cheeks.

Tyler was silent for a moment before sighing. “I… I don’t know what to say..”

“Oh my god, oh my god, I knew it, I knew you were cheating..” Josh mumbled.

Tyler looked offended. “What? Josh, it’s not like that-”

“Then what is it, Tyler?” Josh snapped. He finally looked up, tears streaming down his face and eyes wide.

“Well.. she.. She came onto me..” Tyler said, slowly realizing what he’d done.

“You admit it! Tyler, it doesn’t fucking matter who came onto who. How fucking long has this been going on??” Josh still wasn’t used to cursing, but he felt so much anger that that didn’t matter.

“Josh, calm down, it’s not a big deal.” Tyler said, sounded irritated.

“Not a big deal?! Tyler, I love you! What don’t you understand? You cheated on me, Tyler. You can try justify it any way you want but all you’ve accomplished is breaking my trust.” Josh snapped, wiping his tears away with his sweatshirt sleeves.

Tyler was stunned. Panic took over him. He didn’t want to lose Josh. “Josh, I didn’t mean that, c’mon, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t. Don’t. Just stop it, Tyler. It’s over. We’re over.” Josh said, hovering his mouse over the ‘end call’ button.

“No, Josh, wait-” Tyler pleaded, but it was too late.

Josh hung up. He started sobbing. He got up from his spinny chair, and walked back to his bed. He curled up under the covers and pulled the small stuffed bear out from under his pillow, hugging it and using it to soak up his tears. 

..

Josh didn’t leave his room the next day. He spent it crying and sleeping. That sadness he felt back in middle school had returned. He felt empty, like he wasn’t real. He hated it. On monday he could hardly pull himself out of bed. He put on a sweatshirt that was much too big for him, and sweat pants. He ran a brush through his hair once, not bothering to style it in any way.

Throughout the school day Tyler made various attempts to talk to Josh, but never got a response. Josh couldn’t bring himself to even look toward his ex-best friend and now ex-boyfriend. Tyler felt like the biggest fuck up in the world.

Josh was sad again, and it wasn’t something Tyler could fix anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler u dick  
> I'll write more when I can but go ahead and yell at me if you want (:(:(:


	6. A cold broken teen and a super glued human of proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh gets back on track

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok im on a roll  
> One more chapter for today?  
> Ye  
> Also listen to the song sick of loosing soulmates if you wanna understand the title!

Josh had grown accustomed to staying up into the early hours of the morning. He got used to being sad all the time, usually for no particular reason. By the time winter break rolled around the sadness wasn’t even about Tyler anymore. The break up was still kicking his ass, but it wasn't what was consuming him. He didn’t know what it was.

The first day off of school was when Josh first hurt himself. He managed to get the razor blade out of a old pencil sharpener and carved ten lines into the previously broken wrist. He instantly regretted what he did, and quickly washed off his arm and the razor. He shoved the small blade into a cabinet and put bandaids over the cuts. He locked himself in his room afterward. He felt completely empty, a shell of a human. 

His computer screen lit up at one a.m. Normally he ignored calls, but he lifted his head to see who it was. Tyler. Tyler was trying to skype him. He let out a small sigh, but something made him get up and answer it. Tyler’s face appeared on the screen, eyes red and puffy. He’d been crying too. He looked shocked to see Josh’s own puffy eyed and red face appear on his own screen. Josh would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy Tyler’s dorky ass half smile.

“J.. Josh?” Tyler asked quietly.

“Yeah?” Josh replied. 

There was a moment of silence. Tyler sighed quietly, and Josh hung his head. “I… I’m sorry..” Tyler mumbled.

“Is that all?” Josh asked.

“No. Don’t hang up. I know what I did was wrong. Really, really wrong. I’m so, so sorry. I have no feelings for Jenna. I promise I don’t. Josh, I hurt you. I hurt you and you didn’t deserve that at all. And I’ve realized something now. You are my soulmate. I belong with you. I… I love you, Josh. And I promise I will never betray you again.” Tyler said, starting to cry. 

Josh stared at the brown eyes on his screen. “C… Can I come over?” Josh asked quietly.

..

Josh put on a jacket and walked to Tyler’s house. He opened the unlocked door quietly, shutting it and locking it behind him. Tyler was waiting in the living room. Josh walked in, looking at him.

“Let’s go for a walk.” Josh said.

“Huh?” Tyler raised an eyebrow.

“C’mon.” Josh grunted.

They walked out into the cold air, snow falling as they walked beside each other. They talked over things, over what had happened in the past month. Josh confessed what he’d done to himself, at which point Tyler stopped walking.

“You what?” Tyler said, staring at Josh.

“You heard me. It doesn’t matter anyway.” Josh said.

“Yes, it does Josh. Why would you do that to yourself?” Tyler snapped.

Josh turned to face him. “Are you kidding?”

“No, I’m no. Why would you do that to yourself? You should be happy.” Tyler said.

Josh shook his head. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Tyler, you don’t get it.”

“I know it hurt to break up but-” Tyler started.  
Josh choked back a sob. 

“Oh my fucking god. Tyler. It’s not about that! I’ve been sad for a long time, the break up only broke the floodgates.” Josh said, tears starting to roll down his cheeks again. “Do you know how much it hurts to know that you’ve pushed everyone away? That no one wants to talk to you because you’re over emotional and you never smile like you used to? Do you know what it’s like to watch your life crumble like burnt cookies that you tried to hard on? No. You don’t Tyler.”

“Josh.. I..” Tyler hesitated.

“Stop!” Josh shouted. “Just stop! Please!” Tears were streaming down his face. Josh felt sick to his stomach. “It hurts.. Ty, everything hurts… I.. I’m sorry..” 

Josh looked up at Tyler, who was on the brink of tears. They both must’ve looked like idiots, standing in the snow and sobbing. Tyler took a step forward, opening his arms. Josh gave in, stepping in and hugging Tyler. 

“Josh, y.. You’re a mess.” Tyler said quietly, gently petting Josh’s hair.

“Thanks.” Josh said, trying to smile playfully. He only broke down, starting to cry more.

Tyler frowned a bit, wiping some of Josh’s tears. “Hey, hey.. c’mon, let’s go get you cleaned up.”

They walked hand in hand back to Tyler’s house. Tyler made them hot chocolate and gave Josh a blanket. Tyler put on some cheesy movie too, and let Josh cuddle up to him on the couch. 

Josh wasn’t happy. But with Tyler back in his life, he could start to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy? I couldn't let joshie just suffer. I felt so bad  
> But is anyone aware what happens when your already a sickly kid and you spend about two hours outside in the snow??  
> Haha yeah thats a hint to whats comin up for joshie


End file.
